


【水门班】另一种可能

by BoiledWater



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiledWater/pseuds/BoiledWater
Summary: 那天水门老师赶上了，一切就会都变得很好……吗？
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, 旗木卡卡西＆宇智波带土＆野原琳, 水门班 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【水门班】另一种可能

神无毗桥的任务很成功，千钧一发之际水门老师赶到，救下了带土，四人凯旋而归。  
没多久战争结束了，独眼的卡卡西用不了雷切，做了两年暗部就退役，止步于普通的上忍，最终当了不疼不痒的教师；带土写轮眼开启后一日千里，成为水门老师的左膀右臂，是下一任火影的有力候选人；琳通过努力，成为远近闻名的医疗忍者，几年后被带土告白，幸福地结了婚。  
只有卡卡西维持独身，还沾染上了看小黄书的坏癖好，带土用胜利者的姿态和他炫耀跟琳的爱情，实则是担心他孤身一人，劝好友多看看现实，别总是活在自己的世界。  
卡卡西只是笑，眉眼弯弯，是比实际年龄更为成熟的温柔。  
村子里开始出现“朔茂的儿子也不过如此”、“天才最终泯然众人”的冷嘲热讽，带土帮他打抱不平，卡卡西却不在乎。那些人说的都对，他没有写轮眼什么都不是。  
卡卡西在普通的岗位上做得也很好，学生们遍布忍界，就连水门老师的儿子和宇智波族长家的小儿子都成了他的学生，他教书不会迟到，也没有迷路的理由，起早出门仅仅为了遛狗。  
只是路过甜品店的时候会打包两份团子带给琳和带土。

开门的是带土和琳的儿子，仰头亲昵地喊他“旗木叔叔”，比上次见面又长高了些，说不准像谁，黑发黑眼却有着小琳的轮廓，听说忍校入学礼物是崭新的护目镜。带土的三勾玉是在琳难产的时候开启的，最后母子平安，皆大欢喜，虽然宇智波和外族结合的孩子天赋不高，但被父母爱着，能健康长大就好。  
带土还是没能继任水门的位置，第五届火影的人选是纲手公主。宇智波族一度十分不爽，有人说这么多年了还是被针对，也有人说带土太任性不得人心，这些都被富岳压下去了，当年带土执意娶琳，也是他拍案同意的。  
再也没有战争，九尾好端端地窝在玖辛奈的肚子里，孩子们在街道上奔跑，任务越来越轻松无聊，每个人都闲散下来。

卡卡西在慰灵碑前，遇到了戴奇怪面具的人。  
“你这就满意了吗？胸无大志，真是个垃圾。”  
“也别这么说啊。”卡卡西合上书，站到了他的身边：“你不喜欢这个可能性吗？”  
“我就是看不惯你自甘堕落！”面具男大概是哼笑了一声：“笨卡西。”  
过了会儿，卡卡西问道：“其他人还好吗？”  
“都和你一样做着美梦呢。”  
“是么。”  
他们没有再对话，不知道什么时候，面具男不见了，睁着一双写轮眼的带土跑了过来：“你怎么在这里啊，该不会忘了今天是我的生日吧，走，喝酒去。”  
卡卡西推开了他的握过来的手，轻声说：“生日快乐，带土，我提前送给你成为火影的贺礼吧。”  
充满雷属性查克拉的手放在自己胸口，近距离的雷切不需要太高的动态视觉。  
他如愿地陨落，两次贯穿了好友的右手这次终于终结了自己。

红月亮的照耀之下，宇智波带土睁开双目，血泪之中，他获得了一双独一无二的万花筒写轮眼。

THE END


End file.
